United States of America Homeworld Command
Homeworld Command "Unofficially it's being called Homeworld Security." ''—Elizabeth Weir '''Homeworld Command' (formerly the '''Office of Homeworld Security')'' is a branch of the United States Department of Defense responsible for the defense of Earth. Its headquarters are located in Arlington County, Virginia, at The Pentagon just outside Washington D.C.. 'History' Homeworld Command was originally created after the attack on Earth by Anubis and the Battle of Antarctica. Lt. General George S. Hammond was its first commander; he retired and Homeworld Command is now run by Lt. General Jack O'Neill. During the evacuation of Icarus Base, Colonel Everett Younggrabbed a case containing a Long-range communication device so he could contact Earth once through the Stargate. The companion device is kept at Homeworld Command. Several members from Homeworld Command sign waivers that allow people on board Destiny to switch bodies with them so they can visit family and friends on Earth Homeworld Command has numerous scientists in its employ working on ways to return the Destiny crew to Earth. Their first attempt, which involved dialing Earth during one of Destiny's routine recharging stops, failed; though Dr.Nicholas Rush sabotaged the attempt, later tests proved it was never a viable option. When it is believed that Colonel David Telford is a spy for the Lucian Alliance, Young traveled to Homeworld Command and informed O'Neill. Rush took over the body of Telford and attempted to find evidence supporting the accusation. Though successful, he was kidnapped when the Alliance realized he was an impostor. After discovering the location where Rush was being held, O'Neill coordinated the attack on the Icarus-like planet from Homeworld Command. Young would later use the communication device to inform O'Neill of the Alliance incursion, and O'Neill told him to get the situation under control, or to trade places with someone who could. In 2010, after the Lucian Alliance destroyed two Tau'ri bases with Naquadria bombs, Homeworld Command was under a heightened state of alert when Camile Wray and MSgt. Ronald Greer switched bodies with Senator Michaels and Dr. Andrew Covel. While they were there, a Lucian Alliance Tel'tak, carrying a 50 to 70 megaton Naquadria bomb, crashed into the building. The two, along with Airman Evans, were trapped inside while most everyone else, including Telford made it out of the building. Due to the damage, the bomb squad wasn't able to get in while the three trapped inside couldn't get out, so at Wray's suggestion, they tried to reach the ship and disarm the bomb themselves. Along the way, Evans was revealed to be a Lucian Alliance plant and was killed by Greer before the two managed to get into the ship and reach the bomb, absorbing a fatal dose of radiation along the way. The two were unable to disarm it, but Michaels and Covel were returned to their own bodies with instructions from Varro on how to disarm the bomb 'Facilities' *General O'Neill's office *Briefing Room *Command Center *Communications Room *Locker Room *Colonel Telford's Office 'Technology' *Long-range communication device *Subspace communication 'Component Commands' Homeworld Command components include: *International Oversight Advisory *Stargate Command **Tau'ri Fleet **Alpha Site **Beta Site **Gamma Site **Antarctic Outpost **Atlantis Expedition (Joint with the International Oversight Advisory) **Delian Expedition **Icarus Project - Destiny Expedition (Joint with the International Oversight Advisory) 'Staff' :''Main article: List of Homeworld Command personnel '' Homeworld Command is a joint command which includes Air Force, Army, Marine Corps, and Navy personnel. It also employs many scientists. 'Politics' 'Commanders' In chronological order, the leaders of Homeworld Command: *Lt. General George S. Hammond (2004-2005) *Lt. General Jack O'Neill (2005-Present)